


Battlestar Galactica Drabble

by swordznsorcery



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery
Summary: For 100 Words, prompt: #028 - kairosFor Richard Hatch.





	

The cockpit had always been where he belonged, but it fought him more these days. Age endures discomforts far less readily than youth. Some things, however, need to be done. Some journeys have to be made.

The sun was rising. He had no idea which sun, nor which world it was crowning, but the halo of light was exquisite; his timing, as ever, without fault. He pressed the button, and sent the payload flying off into the dawn.

"Goodbye, Apollo." Watching until the casket vanished into the rising visor of flame, Starbuck turned the Viper about and headed for home.


End file.
